yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kora Waifu
Kora Waifu is the Lovely's first ever OC. Kora Waifu is made and owned by Lovely Appearance Kora's appearance is that she has light pink hair in the left and has bright pink hair on her bangs that covers some of her left eye and that stops to the right to intersect with hot pink hair to the right. Her eye color is light black. Kora also has a default school uniform. When in the gaming club she has the gaming club accessory clip. Personality Kora seems to be friendly and compliments students every day but she is secretly a yandere. And has the heart of a butterfly for her sister Mai but she will kill anyone except for Budo, Yandere-Chan and Mai Waifu for Inkyu Basu's love. But she will give mercy to people who are not her rivals. So she still has a heart. She also talks in a sort of monotone voice. Relationships Mai Waifu: Kora seems to have a very strong relationship to Mai to that she wants to be like her when she grows up and wishes to look beautiful like her someday. Inkyu Basu: Kora has a crush on Inkyu Basu and has strong feelings towards to her. She does not care if it is true that she is a vampire or not she will still love her. She will even kill for Inkyu's love. Sakyu Basu: Kora thinks that Sakyu is too much of a distraction for her to confess her love to Inkyu. She plans on killing her soon. Yandere-chan: Kora always begs for Yandere-Chan to help her kill Sakyu Basu but Yandere-Chan always says that she is too busy with her rivals. Budo Masuta: Her best friend. She always try's to get Budo and Ayano in the same place together alone for something interesting to happen. She admires him. She thinks Budo is cute, but does not love him. But she also wishes to be strong like him. But he does not know that Kora would kill for love. Oka Ruto: She and Oka have a friendly relationship by them both stalking the basu sisters. But for Kora only stalking Inkyu. Katra Makute: Katra is Kora's rival by her loving Inkyu Basu as well, or Kora thinks. Kora plans on killing her when she is, even more stronger than Osoro Shidesu. But Katra as well being a yandere. Miracha Miyu: Miracha is Kora's favorite best friend and only girl one too. They had known each other since they were 7 years old, so Kora and Maricha have a very strong best friendship relationship with each other. Mitti Tashoku: She is aware of Mitti having a crush on her sister. She also worries that Mai and her will get together and Mai will forget about her. But deep down inside Kora extremely loves and admires Mitti's hair. Some Cringe Art Kora Waifu.png Kora Waifu Alt.png Mmd yandere simulator mmd kora Waifu please notice me inkyu!.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu offical-0.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu 2.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu base.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu offical.png Yandere simulator Kora Waifu offical-1.png Kora new portrait jamesnickclavie.png Karo Waifu Yandere.jpg|Yandere Kora Kora and Inkyu doll.png|This took me and my sister a long time to make Kora-kisekae.png|Kora Waifu Kisekae Thank You KawaiiPie6 Yandere_Kora_kisekae.png IMG_2118yu.jpg|link=By KawaiiPie6 Quotes "Oh hey!" -when approached "Now who's gonna clean this up!!" -when seeing a dead body "Hey! listen here! you need to rinse that off soon" -when seeing a student covered in blood "UGH! seriously!, Why am I always the one to clean up messes!" -when seeing blood on the floor unattended "I assume it's another rival again" -when seeing someone pull a corpse "Wow! I heard about that too, but I didn't know if it was true or not" -when reading a truth on Facebook "You're obviously lying!" -when seeing a lie on Facebook "Ew!! Stop It!! IM GONNA GET YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS!!" -when seeing someone take panty shots of her "What are you gonna do with that?" -When seeing a student carrying a body "There really is no reason to kill a random student but rivals I get, besides it won't help you get your Senpai"-when seeing a student kill another student "Well you look pretty nice as well" -when complimented "What are you in love with me or something" -when complimented too much "Why are you looking like that!?" -when seeing someone visibly insane 100 Questions Edit * Please tell us your name. '''It's Kora, you idiot * '''When is your birthday? December 10 * Your blood type? '''AB * '''Please tell us your three sizes? '''Why!? * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''Um no thanks * '''What's your occupation? '''a student * '''Your favourite food? STEAK!! * Favourite animal? RED PANDAS!! they are so cuuuute!! * Favourite subject? Art * Dislike subject? '''Library * '''Is there a boy you've been thinking about? '''Huh! What are you looking at? It's not like I like a boy and have a kohai. BAKA! * 'Do you enjoy school? '''I guess so * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Gaming * '''What's your motto? '"Love me or leave me alone." * '''Your special skill? '''Singing? * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''Well, it's a picture of my kohai. * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''heh single. * '''Your forte? '''Well I am a master at art * '''Your shortcomings? I don't know * Places in your memories? '''Well, it's mostly of my kohai and sister. * '''What is your favorite drink? '''SWEET TEA!! * '''How good can you swim? '''Pretty good * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''I don't know! * '''Your hobby or obsession? Drawing * Disliked food? '''Strawberries * '''Anything you want most currently? For my kohai to notice me. (ToT) * Afraid of heights? '''I-if its really high th-then y-yes * '''Dislike thunder? '''If too loud then yes. * '''Rainy or sunny? Sunny * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? Pencil * What do you eat for breakfast? Marsh mellow cereal * Do you believe in ghosts? Yes * Can you play any musical instruments? '''The flute * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''Sometimes * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''yes * '''How long is your commute to school? Mostly 7 hrs * Do you have more friends than most? '''N-no but that doesn't m-mean that I'm not l-lonely * '''Your favorite sports? I'm not very interested in them * How good can you cook? '''kinda good * '''Favorite colors? '''Pink * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''People flirting with my kohai! * '''How tall are you? '''5'3 * '''Shoe size? '''not sure * '''Your dreams? '''I have many but they are very strange * '''Do you have any marriage desires? M-maybe * Do you dislike hot drinks? 'Only sometimes because they are hot. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''of course not! * '''Bed time? '''um 9:00 * '''Wake up time? ' 7:30 or 8:00 * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''F-Futon * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Don't know * Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''No sorry * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Um both * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. Right * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''Inkyu talking to me. (but only for me to leave her alone) * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. Me hurting my foot * What's the name of your school anthem? '''uh... * '''What's your favorite flower? '''Tulips.. * '''What's your favorite saying? "Don't touch my woman. Don't message my woman. Don't text her and''' don't worry about her. She's mine and I'm crazy enough to kill you" * '''What's your favorite four kanji phrase? '''uh... * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Flowers.. * '''And summer? '''Pools.. * '''What about fall? '''Leafs... * '''And then the winter? '''Snowmen.. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To see dinosaurs!! * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Well I LOVE reading fanfics * '''What's your allowance? '''Well so far I am earning some but I am not telling. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''Strange * '''What are your hobbies? Mostly gaming club and reading fanfics. * Tell us your weight. 'Um no! * '''What are you capable of? ' Strength! of course * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''um...pajamas * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Ugh! does it matter! * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''Confess my love to Inkyu Basu * '''Tell us about your daily routine. None of your business * What is something you always carry with you? well I do carry something but I don't want to''' discuss what it is * '''What is you favorite song(s)? '''Well i have a lot which is *Inhales* Headphones by Britt Nicole, Loser Like Me by Glee, Gold by Britt Nicole, Fight Song by Rachel Platten, Unstoppable By China Anne Mcclain, Closer By Chainsmokers, Ride By Twenty One Pilots, Stressed Out By Twenty One Pilots, Your Love Is My Drug By Ke$ha, Die Young By Ke$ha, Take It Off By Ke$ha, Crazy Kids By Ke$ha, Cmon By Ke$ha, Blah Blah Blah By Kesha, Tik Tok By Ke$ha, Part Of Me By Katy Perry, Hot n Cold By Katy Perry, I Kissed A Girl By Katy Perry, Last Friday Night By Katy Perry, Roar By Katy Perry, California Gurls By Katy Perry, My House By Flo Rida, Whistle By Flo Rida, Hello By OMFG, Ice Cream By OMFG, I Love You By OMFG, Yeah By OMFG, Ok By OMFG, Mashed Potatoes, Wonderful By OMFG, Everybody By OMFG, 22 By Taylor Swift, Knew You Were Trouble By Taylor Swift, Bad Blood By Taylor Swift, Shut Up And Dance With Me By WALK THE MOON, I Really Like You By Carly Rae Jepsen, Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepsen, Take A Hint By Victorious Cast, I Like It Loud By Cash Cash, Counting Stars By OneRepublic, Hey Mama By David Guetta, DNA By China Anne Mcclaine, Hall Of Fame By The Script, Pretty Little Psycho-Harley Quinn, Super Psycho Love By Simon Curtis, Pity Party By Melanie Martinez, Heartbeat Song By Kelly Clarkson, Cake By Melanie Martinez, *Exhales* and Stereo Heart by Gym Class Hero's * '''How do you commute to school? * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? 'Watching TV * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' Go on my computer * 'Where are you living right now? ' In a house * 'What kind of place is it? ' A pretty neat one * 'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''Well that is seeing people flirt with my kohai * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Yes! * '''How's your eyesight? '''W-well I have trouble with seeing far distance * '''What's your favorite holiday? '''Valentine's Day * '''What job do you have in school? '''Well that being a student and a band player * '''What do you do in your free time? '''Go on the internet * '''How long do you study every day? I don't really study * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? * What do you do on the weekends? '''Go on the internet and draw * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? * Are the school rules really strict? '''Kind of * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? A bento * How many friends do you have? '''I have 3 friends * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''Only through the woods sometimes * '''Are you interested in any actors? If musicians then yes, that is Britt Nicole * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It was okay I guess Trivia * She plans on changing her hair in the future * She made an Inkyu Basu voodoo doll * She has an Inkyu Basu shrine * She ships Yandere-Chan and Budo Masuta * Possibly might develop feeling for Budo Masuta * She and Mai are the second only sisters in the school * Follows Inkyu Basu on the Akademi High School Twitter page * Her original hair color was dark brown but she dyed it different pink colors * She is the first OC of LovelyKawaiiSister Aka The Basu Sisters Category:OCs Category:Tea Ma'am's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Gaming Club Category:Akademi High School